Stephanie is a farmer. She plants $10$ rows of corn stalks in a field. Each row has the same number of corn stalks. She plants a total of $120$ corn stalks in the field. How many corn stalks did Stephanie plant in each row?
The number of corn stalks that Stephanie planted in each row is the total number of corn stalks that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $120\text{ corn stalks} \div 10\text{ rows of corn stalks}$ $120\text{ corn stalks} \div 10\text{ rows of corn stalks} = 12\text{ corn stalks per row}$